Me and You
Me and You is a song performed by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones. It is featured in the Let It Shine movie, and it's on the soundtrack. The music video premiered on the DisneyMusicVEVO on June 16, 2012, a day after the movie premiered on Disney Channel. Lyrics Aye-Aye-Aye MMM-MMM You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Uh-Huh I know you gon be mad feelings that you thought you had Was for another guy, well I'm that other guy I'm just a shy kid camouflaged before your eyes Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side I should have told you but I never had the courage And I thought you really wouldn't understand, (oh-oh) And now I'm here just to let my feelings surface Apologizing for disguising who I am MMM-MMM, tell me are you who I thought you were? Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him? Or were you only playing me? I did it for you But I couldn't see it through (but I couldn't see it through) You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Yeah You're all I ever wanted But I got caught in the shadow in the background But I'm back now, and Kris was all this and that And my look didn't really fit the rap it didn't match He had the style and I had the swag So I locked up my feelings in the words he said Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask If you give me a chance that's all I ask Whatcha expecting me to do? First you were him and now you're you Now it's just me And you got me on my knees (and you got me on my knees) You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Why do I feel so deceived? Guess I believed what I wanted to believe It's perfect in my dreams But nothing's really what it seems, No-Oh-No You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? (did you really mean what you said?) This is it I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Mmm-Mmm-Mmm-Mmm Yeah-Eh-Eh, gonna be me and you, Oh no Category:Songs Category:Let It Shine Songs Category:2012 Song Releases Category:Duets